yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora Perse
| romaji_name = Shiun'in Sora | en_name = Sora Shiun'in | gender = Male | relatives = | school = You Show Duel School | age = | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | anime_deck = Furnimal | ja_voice = }} Sora Shiun'in is one of the main characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Interested in the Pendulum Summon Yuya does in his Duels, this mysterious boy decides to become his apprentice. Design Appearance Sora is a short, young boy with light blue hair, that is tied up and spiked out. He wears a blue jacket with a yellow and orange trim over a black t-shirt. He also wears a pair of light grey cargo shorts over long white socks and brown shoes. Sora has also been shown to carry a pink lollipop around with him. Sora has also been noted by several characters as being extremely cute to the extent that they will side with him or give him what he wants, such as Yoko Sakaki who gave him Yuya's pancakes and Shuzou Hiragi who changed the Field that Sora and Yuya were Dueling on simply because Sora didn't like it. Etymology Sora means "sky" in Japanese. His family name, Shiun'in (紫雲院)(しうんいん), translates roughly to "violet cloud school/temple/house" which is in line with his first name. There are myriad ways his family name could be written in Japanese with the same pronunciation, but a couple of them are pretty coincidental considering the ninja-like abilities he displays. Two examples are "死雨忍" and "子羽忍" (シウニン) which mean "death rain spy" and "child feathers spy" respectively, "忍" in this case being the "nin" of "ninja". Both twists happen to keep the 'sky' theme of his naming intact as well. All kanji in the same position are interchangeable in the pronunciation so you could in theory choose to write "子雨忍" or "死羽忍" to instead render "child rain spy" or "death feathers spy". Personality Sora is shown to be a huge fan of Yuya, to the extent of obsession. This is shown when he constantly followed Yuya around, wanting to see Pendulum Summoning first hand. At first Yuya declined, causing Sora to spy on Yuya and continuously bother him until he gave in. Sora has also been shown to use his cute appearance to win others over to his side and get his own way. However, it doesn't seem to work on Yuya who only agreed to Duel with him if Sora stopped following him around. Sora is also extremely childish and persists others until he gets his own way. Sora has a habit of misunderstanding situations, often asking "Did I get it wrong?" in response to other peoples' reactions. Biography When Yuya and his friends went to the Leo Duel School, Sora passed Yuya as he was looking at the school's curiculum. He stopped for a moment to look at Yuya before carrying on down the corridor. He later watched Yuya's Duel with Shingo Sawatari, amazed by how the latter managed to perform a Pendulum Summon. He continued to watch the Duel and was excited when Yuya managed to retrieve his "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician". After the Duel finished, Shingo attempted to get his friends to assault Yuya and his friends, but was stopped by Sora who knocked them unconscious with his lollipop stick. He then introduced himself to Yuya and declared himself Yuya's apprentice, shocking him and his friends in the process. The next day, he followed Yuya home to his house, gaining entry by telling Yoko Sakaki that he was Yuya's apprentice. Yuya immediately denied it, and was shocked that Sora had both lied to get into his house and was eating breakfast there. Sora claimed it wasn't that big of a deal and that Yuya's "sister's" pancakes were delicious. Yoko's reaction caused Sora to realize he'd slipped up, and he immediately flattered her, claiming that she looked so young and beautiful he thought she was Yuya's sister. Yoko, appreciating the praise, gave him Yuya's pancakes as well. After that incident, Sora followed Yuya to school as Yuya was explaining what Sora was doing to Yuzu, stating that wherever his teacher went, Sora would follow. Yuya reminded him that he never made Sora his apprentice, but Sora begged him to make Sora his apprentice, expressing an admiration for Yuya's Pendulum Summoning. Yuya explained that one needed Pendulum Cards to Pendulum Summon, so Sora begged Yuya to show him. He tried his flattery tactics again by asking Yuzu to convince Yuya to show him a Pendulum Summon as he thought she was Yuya's girlfriend, however, this led to both denying it and Yuya accidentally insulting Yuzu, and Yuya being swatted by Yuzu's fan, to Sora's surprise and concern. He spied on Yuya in class through binoculars, wondering why he was making such a serious face, and continually harassed Yuya throughout the day. When Yuya went to the You Show Duel School, Sora was there as well, having claimed again to be Yuya's apprentice. He requested to Duel Yuya, who refused (and thus Sora gained the sympathies of everyone present) until Shuzou Hiragi convinced him otherwise. Yuya then imposed a condition on the Duel: if he won, Sora would stop following him around and trying to be his apprentice, but if Sora won, Yuya would take him on as an apprentice. The Duel began, but Sora was displeased by the choice of the "Wild West Duel Town" Field Spell Card, and he requested a fun one, so Shuzou changed it to "Sweets Island". Sora began to swarm the field with his "Toy Pot," but his attacks were stopped by Yuya, who had been collecting Action Cards while "accidentally" crashing into the scenery. Sora attempted to grab an Action Card himself, only for Yuya to snatch it away. Yuya proceeded to Pendulum Summon during the next turn, much to Sora's excitement, and he reduced Sora to 1800 Life Points with a single attack from "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Sora then decided to play seriously, Fusion Summoning his "Des Toy Scissor Bear." He took out Yuya's "Entermate Discover Hippo" to reduce his mobility and equipped it to his "Scissor Bear" to power it up. When Yuya tried to counterattack, Sora used two copies of "Jack in the Box" to bypass the effect of "Timegazer Magician," weakening "Odd-Eyes." Sora then equipped his "Scissor Bear" with "Toy Parade" to allow it to attack multiple times for each Equip Card it had equipped, a combo that would allow him to win the Duel. Yuya attempted to grab an Action Card, but Sora revealed previously unseen agility and snagged it himself. He then used it to prevent Yuya's own Trap Card from affecting "Scissor Bear" and destroyed "Odd-Eyes." With Yuya despondent and "Odd-Eyes" destroyed, Sora attempted to equip the Dragon to "Scissor Bear," but to his surprise, he was unable to. Yuya then began laughing, and he also realized that "Odd-Eyes" had been sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard, preventing it from being equipped. Sora ended his turn, and Yuya weakened "Scissor Bear" on his next turn with "Entermate Sword Fish" and "Entermate Cheermole" before destroying it with "Odd-Eyes," which he had Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck. Sora had lost, and agreed to honor his promise, but he decided to simply become Yuya's friend instead, calling Yuya by his first name (much to Yuya's anger) and enrolled into the You Show Duel School. Yuya attempted to find where Sora had learned to Fusion Summon, seeing as he hadn't been to LDS, but Sora evasively replied that it was normal where he came from, irritating Yuya once again. Deck Sora uses a "Furnimal" Deck focused on Fusion Summon tactics, with "Toy Pot" assisting in swarming. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters